The present invention relates generally to a vacuum cleaner mounting assembly, and more particularly to a mounting assembly for removably securing the vacuum cleaner to a support.
Mounting assemblies for mounting a vacuum cleaner to a wall are useful because they provide for convenient storage and ready accessibility of the vacuum cleaner, and save floor and shelf space. Various mounting assemblies have been developed that are fastened to or mounted on a support, such as a wall or door. These assemblies typically include a latch fastened to the wall. The latch often resembles a pocket and is adapted to receive a hook located on the vacuum cleaner when the vacuum cleaner is mounted on the latch for hanging storage. These mounting assemblies may not securely retain the vacuum cleaner against movement when it is hung on the wall.
Other mounting assemblies include a wall-mountable holder or container for receiving and securing a vacuum cleaner therein. However, such assemblies are large and cumbersome, and may not be easily or inexpensively manufactured. In addition, the holder typically includes several parts that have to be assembled, thus increasing the complexity and cost of the mounting assembly.
Accordingly, it is desirable that a mounting assembly for mounting a vacuum cleaner to a wall be capable of securely retaining the vacuum cleaner from movement, while allowing the vacuum cleaner to be quickly and easily secured for storage and easily removed for use. In addition, it is desirable to provide a mounting assembly that is one integral piece, thus facilitating manufacturing thereof and reducing cost.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a mounting assembly adapted to removably secure a vacuum cleaner to a support is provided. The mounting assembly includes a mounting rack that has a surface located at its upper end that supports the vacuum cleaner in a suspended state. The mounting assembly further includes a retaining clip connected to the mounting rack, and movable between a first position and a second position. The retaining clip engages an outwardly extending portion of the vacuum cleaner in the first position, and disengages the outwardly extending portion in the second position.
The retaining clip may have a lever connected to the mounting rack, and a locking portion connected at a free end of the lever. The locking portion may be angled relative to the surface of the mounting rack. The retaining clip may be pivotally connected to the mounting rack in which the retaining clip automatically pivots from the first position toward the second position when the vacuum cleaner is placed on the mounting rack. In addition, the retaining clip may be spring loaded to move from the second position to the first position after the vacuum cleaner is fully seated on the mounting rack.
The mounting rack may have a base portion, where the base portion has a generally curved shape that is complementary to a portion of the vacuum cleaner. In addition, the mounting rack may have generally parallel sides. The retaining clip may be connected at one side of the mounting rack, and extends upwardly past the surface of the mounting rack.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a vacuum cleaner and mounting assembly for mounting the vacuum cleaner is provided. The vacuum cleaner has a tank and the tank has a hook extending outwardly about an outer periphery of the tank. A mounting rack is secured to a wall and has generally parallel sides and a surface located at its upper end that supports the vacuum cleaner in a suspended state. The mounting rack has a base having a generally curved shape that is complementary to the tank of the vacuum cleaner. A retaining clip is further provided. The retaining clip has a lever and a locking portion. The lever is pivotably connected at one side of the mounting rack, and the locking portion is located at a free end of the lever. The locking portion is angled relative to the surface of the mounting rack. The retaining clip automatically pivots between a first position in which the retaining clip engages the hook of the vacuum cleaner, and a second position in which the retaining clip disengages the hook of the vacuum cleaner.
Other features and advantages are inherent in the vacuum cleaner and storage device claimed and disclosed, or will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.